The present invention relates to textual data analysis, and more specifically, this invention relates to analyzing proposed textual communications and determining an impact of those textual communications.
Communication between two or more participants is an integral part of modern society. For example, many entities rely on effective communication between their representatives and other users in order to resolve issues. However, current prediction analytics do not implement measures to optimize a probability of a particular outcome occurring for a participant in the conversation.